fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jarosław Kaczyński ratuje Gwiazdkę i Europę
Jarosław Kaczyński ratuje Gwiazdkę i Europę - krótki odcinek dedykowany Risie z okazji wikiowych mikołajek. Opis Wbrew pozorom, Jarosław ratuje też dwie osoby, chociaż ich nienawidzi. Poza tym, Petru odkrywa w sobie nowy dar, a Andrzej jest przegrywem. Bohaterowie *Jarosław Kaczyński *Andrzej Duda *Roman Giertych *Donald Tusk *Angela Merkel *Małgorzata Wassermann *Agata Kornhauser *Bronisław Komorowski *Ryszard Petru *Beata Szydło *Janusz Korwin-Mikke Fabuła Uczniowie szkoły średniej w Warszawie zebrali się na apelu. Jarosław, a dla przyjaciół Jarek, ustał na palcach, starając się zobaczyć centrum wydarzeń. Było to jednak trudne, zważywszy na jego niski wzrost. W końcu gwar ucichł, gdy przez tłum przedarła się dyrektorka, stając na środku sali. Obrzuciła wszystkich spojrzeniem godnym bazyliszka, dzięki czemu zapanowała cisza. - Donald, do cholery, - wycedził Jarek. - przesuń się, nic nie widzę. Ten nawet go nie dosłyszał. Wpatrzony był w kobietę, a ktoś postronny mógłby uznać, że jest zakochany. I miałby całkowitą rację. - Moi drodzy. - zaczęła pani Merkel. - Chciałabym wam ogłosić, że zbliżają się święta Bożego Narodzenia. Rozumiem, że jest to szczególny czas dla większości z was, jednak musicie pamiętać, że dewizą naszej szkoły jest "Niemcy ponad wszystko". To znaczy, "Tolerancja ponad wszystko". - poprawiła się szybko, wciąż zachowując kamienny wyraz twarzy. - Tak więc, postanowiłam, że nasza szkoła nie będzie obchodziła świąt. Nie będzie ferii świątecznych i nie będzie klasowych wigilii. Wokół rozległy się odgłosy niezadowolenia. Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Tuska, okazywali swoje niezadowolenie, jednak zostało to całkowicie zignorowane przez dyrektorkę. - To wszystko! - krzyknęła, zagłuszając jęki uczniów. - Możecie wrócić do swoich klas! Kaczyński westchnął ciężko. "Bóg ją ukarze" ~ pomyślał, starając się w ten sposób pocieszyć. Fakt faktem, dwudziesty czwarty grudnia wypadał w niedzielę, jednak już dwudziestego piątego będzie musiał stawić się w szkole. I dodatkowo, tego dnia miał być wuef, czyli najbardziej znienawidzona przez niego lekcja. Wszedł do sali lekcyjnej, gdzie, jak się okazało, nauczycielka czekała tylko na niego. Chłopak zajął swoje miejsce, w głowie wciąż analizując sytuację. Podobnie z resztą jak reszta ostatniego rocznika. Jego klasa nie była liczna, jednak wyróżniała się spośród pozostałych. Poza nim samym, był tam Andrzej Duda, najmłodszy z nich wszystkich uczeń, który miał jedynie piętnaście lat, jednak ze względu na swoje oszałamiające wyniki w nauce przeskoczył kilka etapów edukacji. Siedział on w pierwszej ławce, tuż przed biurkiem. Obok niego siedziała Agata Kornhauser. Wbrew niemiecko-brzmiącego nazwiska, nie miała germańskich korzeni, choć faktem było, że była najlepsza z tego języka. Ona i Andrzej stanowili parę od roku. Dziewczynie nie przeszkadzał jego młody wiek, wręcz przeciwnie - imponował jej swoimi naukowymi osiągnięciami. Jego z kolei pociągała nie tylko jej uroda, ale i zapał do wiedzy, jaki podzielał. Za nimi był Viktor Orban. Węgier z wymiany i najlepszy przyjaciel Andrzeja. To właśnie on zeswatał Dudę z Kornhauser, dlatego obiecaną ma posadę świadka na ich ślubie. Kilka pustych ławek dalej znajdował się Ryszard Petru. Kojarzony był głównie z roli klasowego przygłupa, który nawet najbardziej wzniosłą chwilę potrafił zniszczyć głupim tekstem w stylu "dzień sześciu króli". Nie mniej, nikt się nim specjalnie nie przejmował, chociaż sam Rysiu uważał, że idealnie sprawowałby się w roli przewodniczącego. W środkowym rzędzie siedział Roman Giertych. Kiedyś był najlepszym przyjacielem Jarka, jednak ich drogi rozeszły się, a on zaprzyjaźnił się z największymi wrogami dawnego drucha. Obok miejsce zajmował Donald Tusk. Niemiecki uczeń, który podobnie jak Viktor, znalazł się w warszawskim liceum dzięki wymianie zagranicznej. Chłopak nie cieszył się zbytnią popularnością, jednak miał w sobie tę siłę przebicia, która sprawiała, że nie miał żadnych problemów. Ba, był nawet przewodniczącym szkoły. Uchodził za największego rywala Jarosława. Za nimi był Bronisław Komorowski, dawny przewodniczący, który musiał ustąpić miejsca Andrzejowi. Podobnie jak Ryszard, nie grzeszył inteligencją, o czym świadczy fakt, że czasem zdarza mu się zapomnieć jak się siedzi, dlatego od czasu do czasu można go przyłapać na staniu na krześle. Mimo to, uważa się go za dobrą duszyczkę, która zawsze pożyczy długopis, gdy potrzeba. Był też Janusz Korwin-Mikke, który zajmował trzecią ławkę w środkowym rzędzie. Nienawidził wszystkich i uważał, że ta szkoła powinna zostać zniszczona, ponieważ do niczego innego się nie nadaje. Uchodził za aspołecznego dziwaka, który nie powinien się odzywać. Ten, by robić im wszystkim na złość, zabierał głos za każdym razem, gdy nadarzała się ku temu okazja. Tuż za nim siedziała Miriam Shaded. Uważana za najładniejszą dziewczynę w szkole, która stanowiła marzenie większości facetów. Jeżeli jednak ci poznawali ją, tracili wszelkie zainteresowanie. Była ona wyjątkowo religijna i nie ukrywała tego. Poza tym, miała poglądy, które przez dyrekcję szkoły uważane były za karygodne. Do klasy należała również Beata Szydło. Jedna z bliższych przyjaciół Andrzeja, która zajmowała stanowisko zastępcy przewodniczącego. Jarosław bardzo ją lubił, a ona lubiła jego, jednak nie przyjaźnili się. Bo jedyną przyjaciółką chłopaka była Małgorzata Wassermann. Miła, urocza dziewczyna, która jako jedna z nielicznych nigdy nie naśmiewała się z niskiego wzrostu Jarka. Trzymali się razem, dzięki czemu łatwiej im było znosić drwiny rówieśników. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. - powiedziała, gdy tylko ten usiadł obok, tym samym całkowicie ignorując nauczycielkę, która rozpoczęła lekcje angielskiego. - Bez świąt, bo co? Bo mamy aż trzech muzułmanów w szkole? Niech to szlag, jesteśmy większością! Dlaczego ci wyżej ustawieni nie chcą nas szanować? - Bo to wszystko to kanalie. - odparł Jarek, wyciągając swój zeszyt z podobizną kota. - Modliłbym się o nich, gdyby nie to, że ich nienawidzę. Oby spłonęli w piekle! - Stul pysk Kaczka. - wtrącił Donald, na tyle cicho, by nauczycielka go nie usłyszała. - Sam stul pysk Hitlerowcu. - odgryzł się Jarosław. - Satanista. - Katol. - Ile wy macie lat? - przerwała im Małgosia. - Dorośnijcie. Szczególnie ty, Donald. Niemiec jedynie wywrócił oczami, wracając do lekcji. Jarek natomiast zaczął obmyślać w głowie plan. Nie, z pewnością nie dopuści do hańbienia chrześcijańskich tradycji. Uratuje święta w swojej szkole. Jednak wiedział, że sam nie mógł tego dokonać. Potrzebował drużyny. - Gośka. - odezwał się, na co ta spojrzała na niego. - Pomożesz mi? Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego niepewnie. - Nawet nie wiem co planujesz, ale przeczuwam kłopoty. - Coś ty! Obiecuję, to będzie dobra zmiana. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Uczniowie poderwali się ze swoich miejsc, a wraz z nimi Jarosław. Jedynie Gosia powoli pakowała się, nigdzie się nie spiesząc. - Oj Jareczku, Jareczku. - mówiła pod nosem. - Gdyby nie to, że cię kocham, dawno bym rzuciła to wszystko w cholerę. Następnie wyszła na korytarz, dołączając do swojego przyjaciela. Kaczyński stał pod ścianą, obserwując bacznie najbliższe otoczenie. - Więc co planujesz? - zapytała. - Musimy zebrać ekipę i razem położyć kres dyrektorce. - wyjaśnił, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niewielki, jednak wyjątkowo uroczy uśmiech. - Jestem pewny, że nie tylko nam to wszystko nie na rękę. O Donku, Romku i Ryśku nawet nie myślę, bo oni są straceni na starcie. Bronek może prędzej, ale jest zbyt wielkim debilem. Ale Janek z pewnością się przyłączy, przecież nienawidzi dyrektorki najbardziej z nas wszystkich. Andrzej, Aga i Viktor też może się przyłączą. Co ty na to? - Bronek jest debilem, ale można to wykorzystać i przekabacić go na naszą stronę. - odparła. - Wystarczy, że wciśniemy mu jakiś kit. On uwierzy we wszystko, nawet w to, że święty Mikołaj mu kazał. Na te słowa, kąciki ust Jarosława uniosły się. - Czyli, że mi pomożesz? - Czy kiedyś nie pomogłam? - uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo, po czym kontynuowała. - Zbierz tych, którzy mogliby się nadać, a potem pomyślimy. Ja tymczasem pójdę do łazienki. Nie musiała dwa razy powtarzać. Jarek czym prędzej zabrał się do roboty, zbierając potencjalnych członków swojej nowej, jeszcze nienazwanej grupy. Jako, że była długa przerwa, miał więcej czasu. Chodził po korytarzu, szukając swojej klasy, gdyż tylko ich znał. Pierwszymi osobami jakie rzuciły mu się w oczy, byli Janusz i Donald, kłócący się gdzieś wśród tłumu. - Milcz lewaku! - krzyknął Korwin, na co Komorowski podskoczył. - Nie masz racji i tyle! Wciąż siedzisz w socjalizmie! Kaczyński przyglądał się tej rozmowie z zainteresowaniem, ciekaw odpowiedzi Bronisława. - Pajacu, robisz z siebie pośmiewisko. - odpowiedział Komorowski. - Podałbyś choć jeden sensowny argument, który potwierdziłby twoje racje? - Debilu, stoisz na taborecie. Faktycznie. Bronek nawet nie zauważył, gdy na niego wszedł. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, schodząc z powrotem na podłogę. - Że tak się wtrącę, - powiedział Jarosław, podchodząc bliżej. - przeszkadzam? - Tak. - odparli jednocześnie. - Trudno. Słuchajcie, jest sprawa. - Nie, nie pożyczę ci już atlasu kotów. - przerwał mu Janusz. - Ostatnio obaj mieliśmy przypał, bo czytałeś go na matmie. - A kiedy miałbym go czytać? Przecież nie na religii. - W domu? - W domu jestem zajęty swoim kotem. Ale nie po to przyszedłem. Mam sprawę. Jak pewnie wiecie, wolnego z powodu tych świąt nie będzie. Mam taki plan, żeby się zjednoczyć i wspólnie to naprawić. Co wy na to? - Ja to uważam, że ta szkoła powinna zostać zniszczona. - Tak, wiem. Jeżeli trzeba będzie, to ją zniszczymy. Bronek, co ty na to? On z kolei nie wyglądał na przekonanego, choć było widać, że kusi go, by się zgodzić. - Nie chcę mieć problemów. Co prawda to już ostatnia klasa, ale wolałbym mieć z dyrektorką dobre relacje. - Tchórz. - skomentował Korwin, po czym zwrócił się do Jarka. - Nie lubię cię, ale Merkelowej nie lubię jeszcze bardziej, więc idę na to. Masz jakiś plan? - Jak na razie musimy zebrać ekipę. Bronisław, nie chcąc dalej uczestniczyć w rozmowie, odszedł do swoich znajomych, pozostawiając Janka i Jarka samych. - Daj znać, jak już to zrobisz. Ja tymczasem będę szukał największych słabości dyrki. Nigdy nie wiadomo co może się przydać do cichego morderstwa. - Ale ja wcale nie chcę jej zabić. - Jak już mówiłem, nigdy nic nie wiadomo co może się przydać do cichego morderstwa. No na co czekasz? Idź już! Kaczyński westchnął ciężko, idąc w swoją stronę. Sam nie wiedział, czy angażowanie Janka było dobrym pomysłem, jednak z drugiej strony każdy był ważny. Nawet, jeżeli jego zdrowie psychiczne stało pod znakiem zapytania. Po drodze, zastanawiał się do kogo jeszcze zagadać. Mimowolnie pomyślał o Romanie, jednak szybko odrzucił od siebie tę myśl. Zbyt wiele wydarzyło się między nimi, by ot tak zakopać topór wojenny. Z resztą, Giertych prawdopodobnie go wyśmieje, a potem doniesie Tuskowi, który z kolei poskarży się dyrektorce. Po chwili uświadomił sobie o tej osobie, którą nikt nie zauważa, a dla większości jest obiektem drwin. Andrzej. Nie myśląc dłużej, podszedł do młodszego kolegi, który przerwę spędzał wraz z Viktorem, siedząc na parapecie. - Hej Jarek. - powiedział Orban na widok chłopaka. - Mam sprawę. - Zapowiada się poważnie. - odparł Duda. - O co chodzi? Tymczasem Korwin działał. Nastolatek przeciskał się przez szyb wentylacyjny, by móc w spokoju obserwować wroga. Plan był genialny w swej prostocie, gdyż zakładał wypatrzenie jakiejkolwiek słabości dyrektorki, by móc wykorzystać ją przeciwko niej samej. Jeżeli takowej by nie znalazł, to wywołałby ją, na przykład rzucając jej martwią mysz pod nogi. To nie mogło się nie udać. Gdy jednak był już blisko otworu, z którego miałby doskonały widok na gabinet, zauważył czyjeś stopy. - Ktoś ty? Drugi licealista spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. Ku zdziwieniu Korwina, okazał się to być Tusk. - Co ty tu robisz?! - zapytał Niemiec. - Co ja tu robię? Co ty tu robisz?! Po jaką cholerę podglądasz dyrektorkę?! Donald cały się zaczerwienił, jąkając się cicho pod nosem. Wiedział, że nie miał już wyjścia, bo żadne kłamstwo by go nie usprawiedliwiło. - Okay, powiem ci, ale masz milczeć jak grób. - Zawsze wolałem powiedzenie "jak martwy lewak". - Tusk jedynie wywrócił oczami. - No mów. Wziął głęboki wdech, starając się opanować emocje. - Zakochałem się w pani dyrektor. - wyznał. Janusz patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Grzeczność absolutnie nie była tego powodem, a zdrowy rozsądek, podpowiadający, że jeżeli wyda z siebie głośniejszy odgłos, usłyszy ich Merkel. - Skoro już wiesz, to powiedz co ty tu robisz. - powiedział dobitnie Donald. - Nie muszę ci nic mówić. Dla ciebie wystarczy, że spaceruję. - Spacerujesz po szybie wentylacyjnym? - Jasne, a czemu nie? Jak mnie wydasz, to cała szkoła dowie się, że zadurzyłeś się w tej starej babie. W każdym innym wypadku za obrazę pani dyrektor, dostałby pięścią w szczękę, jednak tym razem był przyciśnięty do muru. Janusz widząc to, uśmiechnął się triumfująco. - A teraz wynoś się stąd, bo nie mogę przejść. - zażądał Korwin. - Niby po co chcesz przejść? - Żebyś miał zagadkę. No już, won. - Nawet gdybym chciał, to nie mam jak. Zastawiasz przejście. "Faktycznie" ~ pomyślał Janusz. - Dobra, ja się cofnę, przesunę się, a ty wyjdziesz i zapomnisz o całej tej sprawie. - A muszę? Bo wiesz, pani dyrektor zaraz zacznie jogę i nie mógłbym tego przegapić. - Ona uprawia jogę w szkole? - Jest dość zabiegana. - Kręci cię jej stare ciało? - z każdym zdaniem, Korwin wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdegustowanego. - Tak. - odpowiedział bez cienia wstydu Donald. - Pociąga mnie, jak nikt inny. Janusz pomyślał przez chwilę. Z jednej strony nie powinien w żaden sposób iść na rękę swojemu wrogowi, a z drugiej, nigdzie mu się przecież nie spieszy. - Dobra, niech ci będzie. - odpowiedział po chwili. - Znaj moją łaskę lewaku. Byle nie za długo. - Danke. - I to właśnie mój plan. - zakończył Jarosław. - Wchodzicie w to? Viktor i Andrzej z uwagą słuchali jego słów. Co prawda sam pomysł wydawał im się mocno szalony, jednak nie potrafili oprzeć się pokusie ratowania świąt i wyspania się następnego dnia. Spojrzeli więc na siebie porozumiewawczo, nie potrzebując słów, by wiedzieć, że myślą tak samo. - Pójdę opowiedzieć to Adze. - powiedział Duda. - Na pewno będzie za, przekona tym samym Miriam. - Trzymam kciuki stary. - odpowiedział Orban, gdy Andzej poszedł do swojej dziewczyny. Następnie zwrócił się do Kaczyńskiego. - Mamy jakiś konkretny plan? - Właśnie jego nie mamy, miałem czekać za Gosią. Chociaż Janek wspominał, że powinniśmy znaleźć największą słabość dyrektorki i wykorzystać ją przeciwko niej. Węgier uśmiechnął się ironicznie, unosząc przy tym prawą brew. - Janek bierze w tym udział? - Uznałem, że każdy nam się przyda. - Faktycznie, lepiej jest mieć tego wariata po swojej stronie. Po chwili, z damskiej toalety wyszła Wassermann. Widząc Jarka, uśmiechnęła się lekko, podchodząc do nich, by następnie usiąść obok na parapecie. - Viktor, Jarek ci o wszystkim powiedział? - zapytała, na co ten pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Świetnie. Kogo jeszcze mamy? - Andrzeja i na dziewięćdziesiąt procent Agę i Miriam, chociaż tej drugiej byłbym pewny. - odparł Orban. - No i Janek podobno też z nami. - Świetnie. A gdzie oni są? Jak na zawołanie, do trójki uczniów podeszli Andrzej, Agata i Mariam. Na twarzy tej ostatniej gościł uśmiech podniecenia, podczas gdy pozostali starali się zachować wyraz twarzy wskazujący na opanowanie, choć przychodziło im to z trudem. Każde z nich było bowiem wyjątkowo podekscytowane. - Wchodzę w to. - powiedziała Shaded. - Oni też. - dodała, wskazując na swoich towarzyszy. - To się nie może nie udać! - To mamy już prawie całą ekipę. - stwierdziła Małgorzata. - Tylko czekać na Janusza. Jarek, zadzwoń może do niego. "Ile to jeszcze będzie trwać?" ~ pytał sam siebie Korwin, wyczekując końca tej szopki. Donald nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od tańczącej w rytm muzyki dyrektorki, która bez skrępowania wyginała się, odsłaniając przy tym kawałki swojego ciała. Choć Janusz dziękował Bogu za to, że tego nie widzi, tak zależało mu na kontynuowaniu swojej misji. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek telefonu Korwina. Tusk spojrzał na niego z poddenerwowaniem, podczas gdy ten pospiesznie wyciągnął go, próbując wyłączyć. - Cholera. - syknął spanikowany. - Dotyk znów się schrzanił. Merkel zatrzymała się, pauzując swoją muzykę. Stanęła jak wryta, szukając wzrokiem źródła dźwięku. - Dawaj to! - rozkazał Tusk, łapiąc za komórkę. - Ejj, łapy precz! - Przez ciebie nas nakryją! Zaczęła się szarpanina, która z resztą nie potrwała długo. Telefon wyślizguje im się z rąk, wylatując przez szczelinę, by ostatecznie wylądować w gabinecie. - O nie. - jęknęli obaj. Kobieta spojrzała w dół. Zaskoczona, podniosła telefon, naciskając zielony przycisk. - Janek, w końcu odebrałeś! - powiedział Kaczyński, nie czekając na tradycyjne "Halo". - Chodź pod łazienki, chyba mamy plan. Mówię ci, baba się nie pozbiera, uratujemy nasze święta. Ale pospiesz się, bo zaraz przerwa się skończy. Dyrektorka spojrzała w górę. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, gdy w szybie dostrzegła twarz Tuska, który zaczerwienił się niczym burak. Korwin wycofywał się powoli, jednak gdy zostało to zauważone przez Tuska, został przyciśnięty stopą Niemca, która przytrzasnęła jego szyję do blachy. - Co to, to nie. Siedzimy w tym bagnie razem, spacerowiczu. - Jarosław. - powiedziała groźnie Merkel do telefonu. - Ty i twoja banda macie się tu stawić. Teraz. I nawet nie myślcie o ucieczce, mam kamery. Już po chwili wszyscy byli na miejscu. Angela stała ze splątanymi na piersiach rękoma, patrząc na siedzących przed nią uczniów. Ani Jarosław, ani Korwin nie bali się, gdyż przygotowani byli na taką ewentualność. Pozostali jednak czuli, jak ich serca podchodzą do gardeł. Bardzo zależało im na edukacji i, by nie zakończyć jej ani przedwcześnie, ani po czasie. Teraz jednak stali na granicy życia i śmierci. - Nie obchodzą mnie wasze wymówki. - powiedziała w końcu Merkel, gdy Donald otwierał usta, by się wytłumaczyć. - To co zrobiliście jest karygodne i zasługuje na karę. Szczególnie wy. - tu spojrzała na Tuska i Korwina. - Naruszyliście moją prywatność! To niewybaczalne! Z kolei wy, - tu zwróciła się do reszty. - przełożyliście swoje własne, egoistyczne zachcianki ponad tolerancje, czego również nie mogę tolerować. Nie mniej, wasz grzech nie jest aż tak zły w porównaniu do podglądaczy. Podjęłam więc decyzję i daję wam wszystkim nagany. Poza Korwinem i Tuskiem. Was wyrzucam w trybie natychmiastowym. Zapadła cisza. Tego nikt się nie spodziewał, szczególnie najsurowiej ukarana dwójka. Mariam potrzebowała chwili, by dojść do siebie. - To niesprawiedliwe. - odparła. - Przecież Janek nie zrobił nic złego! Niech pani wywali Donalda, jego nikt nie lubi. - Ja tu jestem! - zauważył chłopak, jednak został zignorowany. - Moja decyzja pozostaje niezmienna. - odpowiedziała Merkel. - To wszystko, wracajcie do swoich klas. - Ale... - Powiedziałam! Miriam miała ochotę powiedzieć więcej, jednak ostatecznie poszła za radą Agaty, która wzrokiem nakazała jej wyjście. Wszyscy, poza wyrzuconymi, którzy mieli zbyt wiele formalności do załatwienia, wyszli. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. - powiedziała Mariam, wpatrując się tępo przed siebie. - Ja mogę. - odparł Andrzej. - To było do przewidzenia, te dwa bałwany mogły nie włazić do szybu. Nie mniej, trochę szkoda, chociaż obaj byli wrzodami. Będzie mi ich brakować. Podeszli do klasy, w której mieli mieć teraz zajęcia. Ku ich zdziwieniu jednak, pod drzwiami siedzieli pozostali uczniowie, a po nauczycielce nie było śladu. - Nie przyszła. - wyjaśniła Beata, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zapytać. - Podobno coś jej wypadło. - Co się stało? - zapytał Petru. - Podobno mieliście przypał u dyrki. - Naszej klasy ubędzie. - odpowiedział Jarek. - Merkel wywala Tuska i Jarka. Ryszard uniósł brwi, podczas gdy Giertych przerwał jedzenie kanapki, patrząc na dawnego przyjaciela pytająco. - Ale jak to? - Bo jest zryta. - odparł wyraźnie poirytowany Orban. - Najpierw święta, teraz to. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to sam się przepisze, co byłoby głupie zważywszy na to, że to ostatni rok. Pociesza mnie tylko fakt, że jestem tu na wymianie. - Zróbmy z tym coś. - rzuciła Szydło. - Nie możemy dawać się jej tak traktować! - A co proponujesz? Dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę, jednak nic nie wymyśliła. Gdy wszelkie nadzieje opadły, Jarosław poczuł przypływ weny. - Ona też pod kogoś podlega, prawda? - zapytał, na co pozostali kiwnęli głowami. - Więc niech ten ktoś ją wywali! - Bo to takie proste. - prychnęła Miriam. - Musimy wezwać jakiegoś ministra edukacji, - ciągnął Kaczyński, z każdą chwilą uśmiechając się coraz szerzej. - i doprowadzić do tego, by uznał ją za najgorszą dyrektorkę w dziejach. Z resztą, to nie będzie trudne. Wystarczy, że trochę temu pomożemy, ale wszyscy muszą się w to zaangażować. - Nie mam zamiaru ryzykować dla jakiegoś palanta. - odparł Roman. - A Donald? Przecież go lubisz. Giertych zastanowił się chwilę. Nie mógł odmówić, od pewnego czasu Tusk był dla niego w pewnym stopniu autorytetem. - Niech będzie. Jarek odetchnął cicho z ulgą. - Rysiek, Beata, Bronek, a wy? - Na mnie zawsze możesz liczyć! - oznajmiła ochoczo dziewczyna. - Sam nie wiem. - westchnął Ryszrd. - Obiecałem sobie, że nie będę kłamał, gdy zbliża się Wielkanoc. - Kretynie, idzie Boże Narodzenie. - wyjaśniła Shaded. Petru spojrzał na nią niepewnie. - Serio? - zapytał, na co ta pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Skoro tak, to jasne, czemu nie? Wszyscy spojrzeli na Bronisława. Chłopak wahał się najbardziej. Nie ukrywał strachu, w końcu jedyne czego chciał, to skończyć tę szkołę i nigdy więcej do niej nie wracać. Zanim zdążył odmówić, Viktor wszedł mu w słowo. - Dobra, nie potrzebujemy go. Zajmę się szukaniem numerów w necie. Jarosław i Małgorzata wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Oboje wiedzieli, że choć ich plany skręciły w inną stronę, tak cel wciąż pozostanie ten sam. Święta będą, a zmieni się jedynie dyrektorka. Następnego dnia wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Jedynie w klasie było ciszej, bo Janusz nie wyzywał nikogo od lewaków. A nie wyzywał, bo go nie było. Tak samo jak Tuska, który zawsze mu odpowiadał. - Dzwoniliście do tego ministra? - zapytała zmartwiona Miriam. Dziewczyna odchodziła od zmysłów. Nie wyobrażała sobie szkoły bez Janusza. Prawda była taka, że musiała go stracić, by zdać sobie sprawę jak bardzo jest dla niej ważny. Nie była pewna, czy to miłość, jednak przyzwyczajenie i sympatia na pewno. - Dzwoniłem. - odpowiedział Orban. - Powiedzieli, że się tym zajmą, ale nie mam pewności, czy po prostu mnie tym nie zbyli. - Spoko, przyjadą. - powiedział Jarek. - Zbliżają się wybory, a my możemy już głosować. Okay, jak coś, to pamiętajcie jaki jest plan. Musimy zrobić z tej szkoły prawdziwy chlew. Każdy ogarnia jaką ma rolę? - Właśnie, chciałem zgłosić tu swój sprzeciw. - wtrącił Ryszard. - Dlaczego to ja mam być sprzedającą się dziewczynką? Przecież nawet nie jestem dziewczyną! - Ale jesteś sprzedajny. Ktoś jeszcze ma jakieś wąty? - Dlaczego ja mam być dręczonym kujonem, który po cichu wciąga trawkę? - zapytał Andrzej. - Bo na takiego wyglądasz. Dla podkręcenia efektu mógłbyś trochę przyćpać. - Ja tam swoją rolę lubię. - oznajmił Viktor. - Łobuz, który dręczy nawet kucharki. Fajnie. - Pamiętaj tylko, żeby zrobić chlew ze stołówki. - Jarek westchnął cicho, podpierając podbródek ręką. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dla tego zdebilniałego lewaka i fanatycznego jełopa ryzykuję własną edukacją. - Nie rób z siebie bohatera. - odparła Agata. - Wszyscy wiemy, że robisz to dla świąt. - To fakt. Święta są super, ci dwaj nie. Rozmowę przerwały otwierane drzwi. Do środka wszedł dorosły mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i surowym spojrzeniu. Bez zbędnego przedstawiania się, pokazał swoją legitymację ministra. - Teraz. - szepnął Jarek. Wszyscy zajęli pozycje. Andrzej położył się pod ławką, podczas gdy Viktor ustał przy niej, kopiąc przyjaciela w ramię. Ryszard ściągnął koszulkę, wskakując na ową ławkę, proponując z niej swoje usługi. Minister patrzył na nich z niemałym zdziwieniem, nie mając pojęcia, o co tu chodzi. - Dobrze, że pan przyszedł! - krzyknęła zrozpaczona Agata, łapiąc ministra za kurtkę. - W tej klasie nie da się wytrzymać! To prawdziwa patologia! Tymczasem, Gosia weszła na ławkę na której tańczył pół nagi Ryszard, dając mu przy tym dziesięć złoty. Roman natomiast dołączył do Viktora, wyciągając płaczącego Dudę spod stołu. Jarosław natomiast nagrywał wszystkie wyczyny Petru. Musiał przyznać, taniec erotyczny był jego największym talentem, chociaż nie wiedział na co on mu w klasie o profilu politycznym. Jedynie Bronisław siedział cicho, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Żałował jedynie, że przyszedł dzisiaj do szkoły. - Muszę porozmawiać z dyrektorką. - oznajmił oszołomiony. Zanim zdążył chociażby dotknąć klamki, drogę zagrodziła mu Agata. - Nie może nas pan tak zostawić! Viktor zabije Andrzeja! - Jestem pewny, że... - Ostatnio jak go dopadł, to siedział dwa miesiące w szpitalu, bo nikt nie mógł znaleźć jego śledziony! - Słucham?! Dlaczego dyrektorka nie interweniuje?! Jarosław i Małgorzata wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Wszystko szło po ich myśli. - Ponieważ dyrektorka nic nigdy nie robi! Całą szkołę ma w głębokim poważaniu, jedynie siedzi w swoim gabinecie i ćwiczy jogę. Na to minister nie mógł być obojętny. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Janusz i Donald siedzieli na ławce przed ich wspólnym blokiem. Ich odwieczny pech sprawił, że mieszkali na jednym osiedlu, przez co byli na siebie skazani. Teraz, choć mogli równie dobrze rozpaczać w swoich pokojach, spędzali czas razem, choć jeżeli ich o to zapytać, to odpowiedzą, że wcale tego nie chcą, ale najwyraźniej tak chciał Bóg, a z kim jak z kim, ale z nim już nie chcą zadzierać. - Mamy jakieś plany? - zapytał Tusk. - Oczywiście, nie żeby obchodziło mnie twoje zdanie, pajacu. - Nie żebym w ogóle słuchał twojego pytania, lewaku, ale myślałem nad utopieniem swoich smutków w wódzie. Niemiec wytrzeszczył oczy, patrząc na niego z obrzydzeniem. - Pić alkohol? Jak w jakimś ciemnogrodzie! - Więc jak zapominacie o smutkach wśród postępowych? - No normalnie. Popełniamy samobójstwa. - Też kuszące, ale mam za dużo lewaków do zmasakrowania, żeby teraz umierać. Poza tym, beze mnie ten świat się rozwali. Ty rób co chcesz, ja idę się upić. Po tych słowach odszedł. Donald odprowadził go wzrokiem, analizując w głowie jego słowa. Faktycznie, szkoda tak od razu ginąć, nawet jeżeli jest beznadziejnie. - Czekaj debilu, idę z tobą! Minister bez pukania wszedł do gabinetu pani Merkel. Tak, jak mówili mu uczniowie, zamiast zajmować się sprawami szkoły, ćwiczyła jogę. Na widok mężczyzny momentalnie odskoczyła, wyłączając radio. Ubrana była w czarno-czerwono-żółty, obcisły strój sportowy, który uwydatniał jej niedoskonałości związane z fałdkami. Polityk musiał się kontrolować, by na ten widok nie zwrócić swojego śniadania. - Co pan tu robi?! - zapytała oburzona. W odpowiedzi pokazał jej swoją legitymację. - Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. - Nie mamy w zwyczaju zapowiadać niezapowiedzianych wizyt. - wyjaśnił, zachowując kamienny wyraz twarzy. - Doszły nas słuchy, że w szkole źle się dzieje. I z tego co widzę, nie było w tym ani krzty przesady. "Źle to wygląda" ~ pomyślała. - To nie tak jak pan myśli. - wyjąkała. - Wczoraj, w tym szybie wentylacyjnym podglądała mnie dwójka uczniów. - Proszę wybaczyć, jednak ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Zważywszy na fakt, że obiekt jest monitorowany. Ma pani nagrania, jak wchodzą do tego szybu, prawda? - Nie. Ale to dlatego, że... - Czyli wszystko jest jasne. Chciałbym zobaczyć resztę szkoły. - Ależ oczywiście! Zaraz wszystko panu pokażę. Proszę za mną. W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek, zwiastujący przerwę śniadaniową. "Idealnie - pomyślała. - Gdy zobaczy, jak uczniowie grzecznie zachowują się na stołówce, odjedzie". Kobieta zaprowadziła swojego gościa do stołówki, gdzie, jak się spodziewała, zajdzie to, co zawsze. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że Jarosław już zadziałał. Wszyscy zajęli stanowiska. Kaczyńskiemu udało się przekonać kucharki do współpracy, co okazało się zadziwiająco łatwe, gdyż również i one miały dość dyrektorki i zakazu serwowania wieprzowiny. A plan był prosty, miały jedynie uciekać z płaczem. - Jarek, nie jestem pewny, czy dam radę. - powiedział Rysiu z niewyraźnym wyrazem twarzy. - Mam dość tańca i dziwnie się czuję, gdy Miriam mnie obmacuje. - Mi to też nie na rękę ciołku, - wtrąciła poirytowana dziewczyna. - ale jak przez ciebie nie pomożemy Jankowi, to tak ci przerobię buźkę, że cię rodzona matka nie pozna. Petru przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Uznał, że lepiej dla niego, jeżeli przeboleje kolejną dawkę tańca erotycznego. Potrzebował swojej twarzy, by w przyszłości zabłysnąć w polityce. Giertych wpatrywał się w Kaczyńskiego z podziwem. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie ich wszystkie wspólne momenty, przez które nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć. Zastanawiał się dlaczego ich przyjaźń musiała się tak skończyć. Jedyne co pamiętał, to fakt, że uznał go za przegrywa i niedorajdę życiową, jednak obecna sytuacja wskazywała na to, że to on się pomylił. Jarek dawał z siebie wszystko i wychodziło mu to zadziwiająco dobrze. "Może nie jest za późno?" ~ pomyślał, jednak szybko odsunął od siebie tę myśl. Jego dawny druh był zbyt pamiętliwy. Poza tym, padło za dużo słów. - Idą! - zawołała Gosia, której zadanie polegało na obserwacji. - Wszyscy na stanowiska! - krzyknął Jarosław. Na jedno jego słowo, wszyscy zabrali się do roboty. Kucharki przybrały miny przerażonych dziewczynek, podczas gdy Orban zajął się demolowaniem kuchni, zaczynając od rozlewania gara gulaszu. Ryszard tym razem rozebrał się do bielizny, a Miriam, choć z ogromnym obrzydzeniem, zaczęła obmacywać go po klatce piersiowej. Andrzej tradycyjnie schował się pod stół, a Agata i Małgosia włączyły piosenkę "Takiego jak Putin", podłączając swoje telefony do głośników, by dać lepszy efekt. - Swoją drogą, jak to zrobiłeś, że nie ma innych klas? - zapytała Małgorzata. - A, to nie było trudne. - odparł Jarek. - Po prostu zamknąłem ich wszystkich w kanciapie woźnego. - Zmieścili się? - Nie pytaj. Serio, wolisz nie wiedzieć. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Drzwi otworzyły się, a do pomieszczenia wszedł minister wraz z dyrektorką. Oboje pobladli, widząc chaos, jaki zapanował na stołówce. Wszędzie walało się jedzenie, a kucharki uciekały w popłochu. - Młody człowieku, natychmiast przestań! - wrzasnął mężczyzna w kierunku Petru. - Jesteś za młody na prostytucję! - Nie będziesz mi mówił, jak mam żyć! - odkrzyknął, nie zaprzestając tańca. - Ja się po to urodziłem! Merkel wpatrywała się w to wszystko z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy, nawet w największych koszmarach nie spodziewałaby się, że coś takiego mogłoby mieć miejsce w jej szkole. - Ja to wyjaśnię... - Tu nie ma czego wyjaśniać. - minister był zdecydowany, co ucieszyło pozostałych. - Jest pani skrajnie nieodpowiedzialna, nie nadaje się pani do sprawowania takiego stanowiska. Powiedziałbym, że z przykrością zabieram pani stanowisko, ale to byłoby kłamstwo. Robię to z ogromną radością. Za pięć minut ma tu pani nie być. A ci, których pani wyrzuciła mogą tu wrócić. O ile chcą, bo mówiąc szczerze, ja bym nie chciał. Nie słuchając jej wyjaśnień, wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Kobieta spojrzała na uczniów z nienawiścią, podczas gdy ci nie potrafili powstrzymać radości. Kaczyński i Giertych instynktownie rzucili się w sobie w objęcia, zapominając o wcześniejszych sporach. Teraz są już nieistotne, gdyż wygrali. Mogą triumfować razem. - Zapłacicie mi za to. - wycedziła, by następnie opuścić budynek. - Mój bohater! - krzyknęła uradowana Małgorzata, rzucając się swojemu przyjacielowi w objęcia. Ten na moment stanął niczym wryty, jednak po chwili odwzajemnił uścisk. - Uratowałeś święta! I Janka. I Donalda. Własnie, niech ktoś zadzwoni po chłopaków, że mogą wracać. - Wiecie, chyba odnalazłem swoje powołanie. - powiedział Ryszard, powoli się ubierając. - Zostanę prostytutką. To jest coś dla mnie. - A ja muszę umyć ręce. - odparła Miriam, jednocześnie odkładając telefon. - Dzwonię do Janka, ale nie odbiera. Wie ktoś co może teraz robić? Janusz i Donald siedzieli w barze, pochłaniając kolejny kufer piwa. Zgodnie ignorowali telefony, nie mając ochoty na rozmowy z kimkolwiek. Jeżeli byłoby to coś ważnego, dogadają się w innym terminie. Teraz liczyła się jedynie ich depresja i ta urocza kelnerka, która donosiła im trunki. - Ta szkoła spłonie beze mnie. - oznajmił Korwin. - Te wszystkie lewaki będą jeszcze błagać, żebym wrócił. Mówię ci. - Zasrany ciemnogród. - odparł Tusk. - Dyrektorka nie zasłużyła na moją miłość. Może się walić. Prawicowiec chciał w odpowiedzi zwyzywać go od socjalistów, chociaż sam nie wiedział po co, jednak w ostatniej chwili coś odwróciło jego uwagę. Do baru weszła Merkel, wyglądająca jak sto nieszczęść. Kobieta usiadła przy barze, nie zauważając swoich byłych uczniów. Nastolatkowie wymienili zaciekawione spojrzenia. - Wiesz może co się stało? - zapytał Niemiec. - Jak to co? Straciła posadę. Mówiłem, że beze mnie ta szkoła długo nie pociągnie. Donald jedynie kiwnął nieśmiało głową, starając się samodzielnie przeanalizować sytuację. Janusz z kolei był pewny swego. - Europa ocalała. - dodał. - Jak to Europa? Na to pytanie, Korwin uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Przekonasz się. Kategoria:Oryginalne opowiadania